El lobo y el cuervo
by Gillette-x
Summary: Dos almas completamente distintas que se encuentran de nuevo. El aire y la tierra, el lobo y el cuervo. TorakxRenn. Oneshot.


**El lobo y el cuervo**

La hechicera del clan del cuervo caminó por entre la gente al acabar el rito de protección del clan. Se sentía agotada, sus delgados músculos, sus rojizos cabellos, cada parte de su cuerpo estaban empapados por el agua pulverizada de Las Cataratas del Trueno. Miró al cielo soltando un largo suspiro. Era una mañana bastante calurosa, pero ella la sentía de otra forma. Sentía frío, y no solo el frío en su piel, su alma se congelaba poco a poco desde que él no estaba.

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos, tantos recuerdos de su precoz preadolescencia que ahora circundaban su mente… se acercó con paso oscilante al jefe del clan.

_ Selim… _ comenzó._ Ha terminado el ritual, creo que nuestro clan estará a salvo por algún tiempo de las fuertes inundaciones que…

_ Renn, tengo que pedirte algo. _La joven mujer levantó sorprendida la vista a la cara del jefe. Este la miró largamente._ No solo eres la hechicera de nuestro clan, eres una de las mejores cazadoras que conozco.

La pelirroja asintió con orgullo recordando una y otra vez aquellos cumplidos que inclusive de pequeña recibía con frecuencia. El jefe soltó un suspiro y continuó.

_ Renn, hace ya mucho he estado oyendo unos extraños aullidos muy cerca de los campamentos. Al parecer una manada de lobos acaba de llegar a las laderas. _ Renn abrió mucho los ojos.

_ ¿Quieres decir que talvez… El Que Escucha volvió?

_ Yo no dije eso._ terció el hombre con un dejo de rabia._ Pero… tú sabes que fue desterrado del clan hace años.

Renn asintió con algo de pesar.

_ Y que al eliminar a los Devoradores De Almas desapareció.

La hechicera de los Cuervos volvió a asentir con enojo esta vez.

_ ¿Entonces que es lo que me quieres decir?_ murmuró con impaciencia.

_ Tu vas a vigilar el campamento esta noche. Para asegurarnos que nuestra hechicera sea de fiar._ dijo el hombre y puso en sus manos un arco de madera. Renn lo miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

_ ¿Piensas que es gracioso?_ preguntó con rabia. Selim se encogió de hombros.

_ Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Y dicho esto se alejó de ella dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Era una noche helada y oscura. Renn se arrimó a un árbol tratando en vano de conservar el escaso calor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podían obligarla a tal cosa? Desde que Selim era jefe nada iba bien para ella. Sabía por que él le hacía la vida imposible. Hace algún tiempo, cuando todavía no había llegado a tomar el rango del clan, le había preguntado a ella si quería ser su compañera, pero Renn se había rehusado. La chica negó co la cabeza al recordar eso. Él no se daría por vencido hasta verla acceder a sus deseos. Que se fuese al diablo.

El aullido cercano de un lobo la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba un aullido como ese… se incorporó siguiendo el camino del sonido, guiándose solo por sus oídos. Chocó varias veces con los árboles, maldijo por lo bajo. Los graznidos de un cuervo la hicieron detenerse. Se dio la vuelta. Una sombra negra pasó zumbando por su lado y se posó sobre sus hombros.

_ Guardián… _ susurró Renn sorprendida. _ ¿Qué sucede, por qué…?

Sus labios no emitieron mas sonido. Había mirado hacia donde el guardián del clan había venido. Un par de ojos grises la fulminaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia, al parecer sorprendidos de verla. Retrocedió en alerta apuntando al intruso con una flecha en su arco, provocando que el guardián saliera volando de su brazo y se posara en un abeto cercano. El dueño de aquellos ojos dio un paso hacia atrás, por un lapso de tiempo.

_ ¿Renn?

_ Aléjate del clan o me veré obligada a disparar.

El sujeto emitió una risita que hizo enfurecer a Renn. ¿La estaba subestimando acaso?

_ No has cambiado, Renn…

_ ¡Vete o disparo!

El sujeto dio unos pasos adelante dejando que la luz de la luna lo luminase. El y negro cabello caía sobre sus hombros en ligeras ondulaciones, resaltando su cara mestiza. Era alto y delgado y sus profundos ojos grises eran los ojos de un lobo. Renn bajó el arco y la flecha al distinguir aquellos rasgos. Eran inconfundibles.

_ Torak…

Finalmente la sonrisa que recordaba de él había vuelto a sus labios. Se acercó a él y sintió sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

_ Debo irme pronto._ susurró Torak estrechándola contra su pecho, sintiendo por fin el frágil cuerpo de la chica cercano al suyo. Hace tanto tiempo que había ansiado abrazarla, que ya casi ni recordaba como era el olor de su piel._ Solo vine para ver como estabas.

_ No me dejes… _ Renn se estrechó más en los brazos del chico. _ Llévame contigo, como en los viejos tiempos…

_ Shh._ la cayó el chico._ Hace tanto que he querido volverte a ver…

La pelirroja comprendió que no podía hacer nada para detener el espíritu libre de Torak. Nunca había podido y nunca lo haría. Él chico no era suyo, no era de nadie. Él y Lobo continuarían volando libres, dejando la tierra y todo lo que podía atarlos a ella… como el viento, como los lobos. Con lágrimas en los ojos apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él tratando de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón.

_ Yo también, Torak…_sollozó sin poder contener su llanto._ Yo también.

El la abrazó con mas fuerza. Trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, la amaba, pero no podía estar con ella. Ellos dos eran… dos mundos distintos. Y aunque los dos se quisiesen con la misma ferviente pasión, era algo imposible llegar a estar juntos sin sufrir.

_ Renn,_ dijo levantando el mentón de la chica para que lo mirase._ Tú sabes que nunca te abandonaré.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica.

_ Si lo sé._ murmuró. _ Quería oírlo de tus labios. La distancia no puede separarnos.

_ ¿Te lo he demostrado?

_ Muchas veces.

Torak sonrió con expresión de triunfo y los dos se acercaron haciendo que sus labios se rozaran y se unieran en un delicado y a la vez apasionado beso. La distancia entre los dos se hizo nula, mientras los árboles los rodeaban por todas partes y el viento hacía que las ramas se inclinasen hacia ellos como si quisieran ocultarlos del mundo. Unos metros lejos de ellos, un ave y un lobo contemplaban la escena, el cuervo sobre una rama y el lobo reposando en el suelo. Como si respondiesen a una extraña necesidad los dos se miraron, y se quedaron mirando durante un largo lapso de tiempo. El cuervo reconoció en aquel lobo adulto, los ojos del que alguna vez fue un lobezno encerrado en un saco de gamuza.

Aquel era el hechizo de la creación del mundo, dos seres tan distintos… y a la vez tan iguales.

La tierra y el viento,

El lobo y el cuervo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Rewiews porfis!


End file.
